Most current air-conditioning systems for automobiles employ traditional refrigerant-compression system, wherein the refrigerant compressor is driven by a system of pulleys that transmit rotational energy directly from a running automobile engine. Such air-conditioning systems are inoperable until a user actually starts the internal-combustion engine of the vehicle, after which the user can engage the air-conditioning system controls to cool the passenger compartment.
What is not possible with current systems is the ability to remotely start a vehicle's air-conditioning system without also running the engine. What would be useful and convenient for users is an automobile air-conditioning system that can be driven by a fully electrical power source, preferably renewable, when the engine of the vehicle is not running. Moreover, it would be desirable for such a system to be able to be communicatively coupled and controlled by a user using a wireless device such as a cellular phone application or a keyless radio-frequency controller.